brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia talk:Star Wars Contest 2011
Note: Please read the rules before asking questions here. when must I enter by? 00:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) * December 26, 2011 (UTC), like it says on the page. 01:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks, so a total of 4 people will be getting prizes, correct? 01:08, December 16, 2011 (UTC) * and will there be one next year? 01:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) **Don't know, Wikia donated them. 01:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ** Yep, four prizes 02:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) No point me entering. Not shipping to Australia. Can we do a compromise somehow?-- 07:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) * The shipping isn't up to us, it's up to Wikia who are supplying and holding the prizes, who can only ship to the US or UK. 07:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) * Do I just have to make a review, or do I have to tell the judges about it? 12:39, December 16, 2011 (UTC) You have to add it to the entries page. 17:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Age Requirements * Shouldn't there be a section in the rules stating that persons under the age of eighteen years old should obtain a parent's/legal guardian's consent? 23:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *:Should there? 23:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *::I would suggest. Its up to you guys. Because some states require individuals entering the contest to be 18 or older. And some say you have to be 13 or older but have a parent or legal guardian's consent. 23:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *:::Well, in this case, we want people under 18 to be able to enter... 03:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *:Why can't we just add it? It can't hurt can it? 04:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *::Well do we want it? 04:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *:::I don't think its a matter of decision of do we want it or not?. It should be there - not all laws in the US, some US states, and the UK are the same; there are different jurisdictions in different places. And if you're going to say the contest is open to all residents residing in the US, for example, and some states have certain laws regarding this matter, you might as well just add it for the welfare of the people dwelling in those specific places. This is just my opinion, you guys are the Administrators of this site. 05:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *::::entering the contest - by that you mean this contest, or any contest? 06:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *:::::Any contests :D 15:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Review of unreleased product * is of a yet unreleased product expected in 2012. Is this fair? 18:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw that, but I've been trying not to look at the reviews right away, I want to try and be more fair by reading them all at roughly the same time (not literally). It is only fair if he actually owns it. If he doesn't, I think that entry should be removed, along with the review. 18:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Photo of prizes Could someone get pictures of the prizes? I know what the V-wing starfighter is, but I don't know what everything else is. 13:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Is the magnet set Lego? 18:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Really poorly run and formatted contest I'd just like to take a minute now to point out how much this contest has not accomplished anything, not doubt as a result of two major things: *Only previously active users were allowed to enter. *The type of reviews were limited to Star Wars only. Unless anyone here would actually consider five reviews (one of which might be removed) 3 days before the contest ends a huge success. What a wasted opportunity, this could have been used to kick-start the reviews here. 18:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with the Star Wars thing, but not the previously active users. 18:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Why? What possible good does it do to reduce this to just a reward for previously active users? All that does is not tempt people to get involved with Brickipedia, which this could have done. 18:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Support - making it open to anyone. 19:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm okay with it being open to anyone. 19:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) * Per Berrybrick. 19:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *Just making it open to everyone with three days left doesn't do much... can we extend the deadline another week as well? 20:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) This contest was good incentive for me. It got me started on reviews, so far I have made seven. Three days is still awhile, three of the entries were posted on one day. 20:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry about the double post. 20:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars When you say "Star Wars" I assume you mean LEGO Star wars? Agent Swipe(talk) 04:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Who won? What's the holdup? The date to announce the winners has been changed twice! 12:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) * One or two judges still haven't responded yet. I have proposed that we go ahead without the judges who haven't voted and tally up the votes, but there hasn't been any response to that either... Sorry for the holdup :S 01:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC)